


Meet You At Monet's

by allwedoisdrive



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 10:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11850093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allwedoisdrive/pseuds/allwedoisdrive
Summary: cute fluff about Justin asking Alex out, and Skye being a main character because every one forgets how awesome she is





	Meet You At Monet's

Alex and Skye didn’t really seem like they’d be friends. Alex hung out with the populars. Skye looked quite scary.  
But they surprisingly had a lot in common.  
Both sarcastic, narcissistic, and and slightly goth..“Yo, Standall, we’re chilling at Bryce’s after the basketball game. You coming?”  
Alex turned around.  
Justin and Zach stood behind Alex’s locker awaiting his answer.  
“Nah, I’m good. I’m meeting Skye after her shift and Monet’s.”  
“Skye? Didn’t know you had a girlfriend,” Zach said.  
“That goth chick? You have a weird taste Standall,” Justin chuckled, but their was a glint of something in his eye. It seemed sad.  
“No, we’re just friends. We might catch the game though.” Alex replied.  
Zach looked back at Justin, as if searching for emotion.  
The glint in Justin’s eyes were gone.  
“Cool, catch you later Alex,” Zach said, turning away. Justin, trying to hide his smile but miserably failing, nodded then followed Zach. . The bells on the Monet’s door chimed as Alex opened it. Skye looked up, while wiping a table near the entrance. “S'up Alex?” Skye smiled. “Nothing but procrastinating a huge history assignment that I should be doing right now.” Alex answered. Skye nodded, and she brings her wiping rag to the counter then comes back to Alex. “So, you’re house are mine? I’m so in the need to re-binge watch Stranger Things."

Alex cleared his throat. "Actually, I was kinda hoping to go to the basketball game today. It's in twenty minutes."

Skye smiled, looking down.

"What?" Alex asked.

"You've been a way more interested in the schools basketball team since you met Foley."

Alex blushed. "Well, it's just that-that, um," he stuttered.

Skye smirked. "Let's go."  
.  
No matter how hard Alex tried, he just couldn't like basketball. It was too confusing, competitive, and rowdy.

He looked up to Justin looking at him and smiling. They made eye contact, and Alex did a small wave. Justin waved back, dropping the ball. Someone from the other team got the ball before it reached the ground. 

Alex could see Justin lip a curse before chasing after the player.

Skye nudged Alex. "Try not to look so in love, you know I hate public displays of affection."

Alex blushed again. "Oh-I" 

The buzzer beater interrupted him, and Alex checked the score board.

Home: 48  
Guest: 32

It hadn't been their best win, but it was .still a win. The people in the stadium started leaving, and so Alex and Skye followed. 

.  
Alex and Skye were about to exit the school when Alex felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, Standall."

Alex and Skye turned to meet Alex.

"Hey Justin," Alex said.

Upon his words he noticed Justin was blushing furiously.

"So- I was uh- wondering if you'd want to get coffee tomorrow?" Justin asked

"Sure, I'll meet you at Monet's." 

"No, I meant like on- on a date." Justin stammered, looking anywhere but Alex's eyes.

"Oh." Alex said.

Justin was about to turn away in shame but Alex grabbed his hand.

"Yeah. I really really want to."

**Author's Note:**

> hey this is like my first story so.. comments and likes?


End file.
